I Promise Never to Fall for You
by Gummybearsrulecausetheyyummy
Summary: My friend confessed her love and that's when I saw their true colors. I called them monsters. I cried for the rest of the day and that's when I realized, that i had fallen for my masters, Hikaru and Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I had a happy family, when all was perfect. When I went to school and I was popular. When my sister could do anything she wished without pain. But then it began.

My parents, they became soulless and gamblers. They were nothing more to me. How you ask? My sister was ill, with cancer. My parents called my sister the useless one because she had cancer but they didn't understand that if they helped her get some treatments that she could help a lot more then she was now.

I begged my parents for some help for my sister but they said "It's a waste of money, what is the point in trying to save someone that can't be saved?" and then they would just walk out the door like I was nothing. So I faked my age and got a job. I worked at Publix, and sure I got so little money but it was something.

A year after I started my job I only had half the money I needed for the treatment. I came home one day and I found my sister sprawled out on the floor, clenching her stomach. I couldn't tell the hospital or they might send us to child care and separate us. So when my parents came home I begged them to take her the doctor, they agreed.

Turns out she got a tumor in her stomach, and the cost for the surgery was three times as much as the cost for the treatment. Then they had to keep her in the hospital so it was 200$ per night. I asked my parents for help for a final time but they rejected and said "She is already half dead." And then they left.

I had to quit school and start to work all day, and if hours was available at night too. I knew time was running out, and I was getting no were even with all the hours I was working. I was desperate so I went to an all time low, I took a loan from bad people, and when I say bad people I mean BAD people. They told me if I didn't give them the money back when they needed it they would take something equally important from me.

I went to the hospital to pay for the treatment and stuff but they said I couldn't make the payment but my parents had too. I ran to my home and asked for my parents to pay for the room, treatment, and surgery. They took the money and told me that they would do it right away. They came home that night with a new car, new clothes, and a new TV. My heart sank, I knew they wouldn't use all that money on them right? "You paid for sister right?" I asked but they turned their heads and said "What is the use of spending money on someone nearly dead?" that's when I lost it. I yelled at them and screamed at them. After I finished I ran to the hospital. I cried with my sister, because all the work I had done went towards nothing.

A month later the doctor told the family and me that she only had a month to live. I spent every night with her after I heard the news. She soon passed on. She had a small funeral because my parents wouldn't pitch in any money for the funeral. I went back to school but it didn't make a difference I didn't know anything at all, and all my friends ignored me because of how WEIRD I became. People became to call me EMO and others said I was a FREAK but they didn't know the real truth.

After a while those BAD people came back and asked for their money back but I told them I didn't have enough money and then they took what mattered most to me, they took me. I didn't want to leave the one place my sister loved so I fought back and tried to run but they all had a good grip on me, but I somehow got loose and almost made it out but my parents came home. I asked for them to save me but those people grabbed me from behind and had me tied up. I screamed for help my parents almost helped me, but one of the people gave my parents a big wad of money and told them they could have it if they pretended that I ran away. My parents agreed to it too. They told me I was able to get one thing and I could bring it along. I ask if I could bring a knife but they said no, so I took a necklace my sister gave to me before she was diagnosed with cancer, when my family was perfect.

I was thrown into a truck and I was also blind folded. I went to sleep because I knew resistance was useless.

I awoke in a weird place, but someone told me that this was a slave auction off I don't remember who though but they dressed me and put me in a line behind a curtain. I look at what I was wearing and I looked like a total slut with maid clothes on! But then I heard "Now here comes the last group and the youngest! The 12 year olds through the 14 year olds!" and the curtain went up. They started to call names, and once someone's name was called they would step up and do a wave or something. I memorized what everyone then they called my name "Jade Chang" I stepped up and I did a big smile and waved. "8 thousand yen" someone said "9 thousand" Someone else's said "20 thousand yen" the first person said then there was a loud "OOOOOOHHHH" someone then yelled "Sold!" I walked off stage and the person who bought me took me out side. The person handed me something, it was a small ear plug, he pointed at his ear and I got the message. He wanted me to put the plug in my ear. I put it in "This is a device that will help you understand Japanese; the plug also helps us understand you too." "Okay" I replied but I didn't sound any different. "We will go to Japan now." He said and he opened up the door to a limousine that came out of no were. I walked in and I noticed there was a TV and refreshments in the limo. I sat there in amazement. I barely had this expensive stuff back at,… _home._ I fell asleep on the seat which was quite comfy.

I awoke in a completely different scene, I was in a round bed and I had a red blanket on top of me. It felt like silk. I looked to my right and I noticed there was a note on the night table. I grabbed the note and it read,

_Dear Mrs. Jade, when you wake up will you please call this number, 7098 _

I realized that it didn't have an area code so I guessed it only worked for this house. I looked at the night table and noticed a small pink cell phone. I picked it up and dialed the number. "Hello, is this Jade?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone, "Yes." I answered, and then the line went dead.

After a few minutes of looking through the room I found an Itouch, a HD TV and the remote that goes with it, and a desk with all the supplies a student needs and that include a laptop.

I looked in the closet and the closet was huge! It looked like a brand new room but only clothes; there was a bikini section, a maid outfit section, and a section with a school uniform outfit. The uniforms went to a yellow dress to a brown dress.

I left the room and there was the man who picked me up, "Hello." He said. I waved back, "I had bought you because you are the same age as the masters, and they need a friend. Since you are going to be their friend you will be going to the same school as them and you will be in the same class and you also will be seated with them." He said. I felt like protesting because they can't force me to be friends, but then again they did buy me. "Go change into your uniform, you may have many but only choose one. You hair dresser will be here soon." He said "I'm a maid, why do I get special treatment?" I asked and he answered "You have the hardest job of all"

I decided to go with the maid outfit that had a Short skirt dress (Went up to my knees) with a whit apron over it, and white tights under it. As accessories I had my hair up in a pony tail with a white bow holding it together, then I had black high hells on, a diamond ring with matching necklace and earrings, and I had no makeup on at all.

When I looked in the mirror I looked nothing like my old self. I looked like a rich girl that you always found in TV shows. It's funny how several months ago I had nothing, and now I have all the things I wished I had.

The stylist led me to a dining room and he instructed "You will eat lunch with the masters, play games, and then go to the pool." He said. The man left and left me alone. "I don't believe they are making us do this, I hate it when mother is pushy" said a voice. I turned around to find two twin brothers. They looked so much alike but I could tell the difference immediately, to tell the truth I really don't know how I could tell the truth. They looked up and I got a good look at their faces. They both had a yellow eyes and red hair. They both had tuxedos on which made them look actually, attractive. Their hair was combed down and parted different ways. "Hi!" I said with a smile and the first real smile in a long time. "Hi" the replied but they said it in a harmony and sounded robotic. They sounded as if they were bored.

We sat at the table. There was a long silence, and I didn't even know their names "What's your name?" asked the boy with the hair parted to the left. "Jade and what's your name?" I said. "My names Kaoru" said the boy with the hair parted to the left "My names Hikaru" said the boy with the hair parted to the right.

Believe it or not but they have a waiter, and the waiter came by and asked "What would you like to eat?" the twins asked for some tea and I went the American way "May I please have coke?" I asked the waiter looked shocked but nodded his head. "Your American?" asked Hikaru "Yes, how did you ever know?" I asked with sarcasm "You ordered coke" Kaoru answered for Hikaru. "Do you always do that?" I asked "Do what?" asked Hikaru "Complete each other's sentences." I answered "we just do" answered Kaoru. "HAHAHA! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" I laughed. They looked shocked by my laughter. They joined the laughter. They looked so happy laughing, it was so cutie!

After we settled down "Why did you join me laughing at you guys?" I asked. They stood quite. 'Is it because there's something on my face?" I asked they still stood quite. "Did you forget how to talk? Or are you using twin telepathy to plan against me?" I asked. The waiter came by with our drinks the twins got their tea in a china tea set, it reminded me of a tea set my sister and I always used to play with. I got my coke in a fancy glass. There was a note under the cup and it read

_Make another conversation. Here are some topics, school, home, and hobbies._

I looked up to see the twins got a note to see the twins with a similar note. I cracked a smile and a giggle. "What would you like to eat?" asked the waiter then Kaoru answered "Hikaru will have a salad and so will I, and Jade will have a steak." Hikaru nodded, the waiter turned to me and asked "how would you like it?" then Hikaru answered "She will have it medium well." The waiter turned around and left.

We stood quite for a while, and the anxiety was getting to me. I found a straw next to my fork, and it still had the paper wrapping on it. I ripped off the paper, ripped a piece of the paper, stuffed it in the straw and blew into the straw. The paper piece hit Kaoru in the fore head. He looked up and I hid the evidence that I had done the crime. When he looked back at Hikaru, I recharged my straw and hit Hikaru in the forehead. He looked up and looked quite puzzled. They both looked up at the same time with, a STRAW!

The ultimate straw war began. We dashed away from the table and hid from each other. Luckily I found the kitchen and I grabbed about a dozen or more straws. A little alarm went off and a voice from the other side came out.

"We need straws for the Masters, there in the living room."

HAHAHA! I told the Waiter that I would take the straws to the twins. I also asked for directions to the living room and they told me to use the employee elevator. I took the elevator, and during the ride I fill ALL the straws and hid them.

The doors opened and I found the twins hiding under the table. I fired at them and with the little straws that they had they shot back too.

I went back to the room after the straw war to get into a bathing suit. I chose a purple bathing suit with a black bottom.

When I got to the pool I saw Kaoru and Hikaru trying to get the paper wads out of their hair by the pool. "OW!" Kaoru yelled and Hikaru looked at him with worry in his eyes. I jumped into the pool and all the paper wads came out, and the underwater vacuum cleaned up the paper mess. I got up, pulled the twins up, and pushed them into the pool.

They resurfaced the water and got out. "These bathing suits aren't meant to get wet!" Hikaru exclaimed. "What's the point of a bathing suit if it can't get wet?" They stood quite for a moment. "Sorry" I said. They looked up with a face with shock "Why are you apologizing if you didn't know you weren't supposed to get us wet." Kaoru said. "Well I don't know how much it cost." "Well if you want to make it up, you should play a game with us." Hikaru said and Kaoru finished "So let's play 'Who's Hikaru Game'!" I laughed, this would be a breeze. "Okay!" I said they put on their hats, which they got out of nowhere. They twisted around and round. They stopped and in harmony they said "Who's who?"

I pointed at Hikaru and yelled "HIKARU!" and then I pointed at Kaoru "KAORU!". They stood there shocked "Mission accomplished" I said with a nod.

We stood at the pool for the rest of the afternoon and played pool games for the rest of the afternoon.

Hikaru POV

"You know she's not that bad." I said to Kaoru. He turned around and said "Does someone have a crush?" he was making a devious face. I felt my cheeks heating up. "No!" I said but then Kaoru said "Since you don't like her, I call dibs" Then I yell "NO!" "Her bathing suit looked cutie today though." I said "I already called dibs." Kaoru said.

After the while of silence Kaoru said "She can tell the difference between us, that's weird right. After maid so long ago, do you think what she said was true?" "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." I answered.

Kaoru jumped into bed and I joined him "Night." I yawned but Kaoru actually fell asleep in a minute flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade POV

I was dreaming about my sister. How she was crying that I had forgotten her. She started to run away but when I started to chase after he the twins got in the way.

I awoke by screaming "NO!" I realized it was only a dream but it still scared me. I stood in bed and watched some TV, but after a while of being lazy I decided I should take a shower. I walked into the shower, and turned on the water. The water felt so nice, I wanted to stay there forever. I found a rubber duck behind the shampoos and I thought it was so cutie! I named the duck, Ducky. I played with the duck for a while, and then I got serious. I put the duck down and took my shower.

When I stepped out of the shower I realized that I had forgotten to get my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom but only to find, the twins.

The twins were in my bed, staring at me, and I only had a towel on. I screamed at first, Kaoru had a nose bleed, I ran into the closet, and I heard Hikaru passing out. I grabbed my maid outfit and changed into that in a flash. I grabbed my closet door about to open it but I hesitated because of the incident. I finally got the courage to open the door. Kaoru turned around and I saw the blood coming out of his nose, it wasn't a lot but there was some blood.

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. I sat next to passed out Hikaru "You guys are perverts!" I exclaimed. "Sorry we didn't expect you to come out naked" Kaoru explained "Well what were you doing in my room anyway?" I asked "We wanted to play another game." Kaoru answered. "By the way I had a towel on, so I wasn't completely naked" I stated and Kaoru laughed. "We just panicked that's all." Kaoru said. "Yep we all did, especially Hikaru" I laughed. More blood came out of Kaoru's nose, so I got up and pulled Kaoru up and dragged him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked with panic in his voice. I grabbed some tissue and handed it to him "stop your nose from bleeding" I commanded.

Hikaru said "Kaoru we need to get Jade." He said. I laughed "The first thing he thinks about is me when he sleeps!" I laughed "Yea." Kaoru said. "I know how we can wake him up." I said "How?" Kaoru asked. I ran to the closet and grabbed my slutty maid outfit. "This!" I said Kaoru started to blush like mad "we-where did you get that?" He asked "I found it" I lied. I didn't want them to now my past. I ran to the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I grabbed some tissue incase Kaoru had another nosebleed.

I walked out the bathroom, and Kaoru started to blush. Hikaru was still in the bed. "Kaoru wake him up and try not to have a nose bleed" I said while noticing the little blood under his nose. Kaoru began to shake him and Hikaru woke up, I bent over him "Master is there anything you want me to do?" I asked in a seductive voice. "What!" Hikaru yelled while jumping out of my bed. I started to laugh like a maniac. I noticed Kaoru didn't laugh because his nose started to bleed again, and that made me laugh even harder.

After my while of fun I went back to my original maid outfit and had breakfast with the twins. "So what game did you want to play?" I asked while putting my syrup on my pancakes. "Oh yea I forgot, Want to play hide-and-go-seek?" Kaoru asked "sure! That sounds like fun!" I said "But we do it in teams" Hikaru said "Yep." Kaoru said "jade and Kaoru together on one team and then me alone on another" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked surprised. "Let's start the game now!" I yelled when I got up and grabbed Kaoru's hand, and ran. "Start counting!" I yelled back to Hikaru. After a good 5 minutes of running to no place at all we stopped. "I have never seen a girl run that fast!" Kaoru said while catch his breath. "Where are we?" I asked. "Somewhere, I've never been to this part of the house." Kaoru answered. I saw a window that opened to the garden. "Lets go this way." I said when I grabbed Kaoru's hand. I pulled him to the window, and opened the window. "This way." I said when I got out of the window. When Kaoru got out he said "I know the perfect hiding spot" and then he grabbed my hand. Kaoru dragged me to a maze. "Wow!" I yelled. I ran in "Come on!" I yelled back to Kaoru. I ran until I reached a podium. It reminded me of a stage "This is where my mom has parties." Kaoru explained. He went over to the stairs and pushed a button. A door appeared right were the section of the stairs were. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk over there. We crawled through the door and there was limited space. The room was about ¼ of the size from my closet back from my FORMER home, and trust me that's small. Kaoru closed the door and I jumped because the door sounded like an explosion when it closed. "My brother and I hide here when my mom tries to dress us like girls, and she has only done that once and I won't let her do it again."

After a while of hiding in the small room Kaoru said "Hikaru must have given up!" He seemed pretty pumped. "Well open the door and let's get out of this place!" I yelled. Kaoru tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Come on open the door." I said and he gave it another go but it still wouldn't open. "NOOOOOO! WE ARE STUCK!" I yelled. Then I remembered about my cell phone and I reached for it but when I looked at my phone the words DEAD appeared on the screen. I heard the sound of rain on the roof of the room "Do you think the storm caused the electricity to go off and the door won't budge because the stairs are covering the door, and the stairs need electricity to move?" I asked Kaoru "Yep that's probably it." Kaoru answered. We sat down and I felt Kaoru next to me, "do you think the lights will turn on? The dark is sort of umm." I ended my sentence because I didn't want Kaoru to know my fear "You're scarred of the dark?" Kaoru asked I nodded. "Well how did you not get scarred before?" Kaoru asked "Well it didn't scare me before because it wasn't raining before." I explained. I heard a click and a clack but no lights came on. "No lights." Kaoru said.

It must have been an hour and it was still raining, and I was tired. I yawned and put my head on Kaoru's shoulder. "You're tired?" Kaoru asked I nodded. "Me too, Hikaru must be worried" I could hear the worry in his voice and it made me feel guilty. He got up and opened a cupboard and pulled out a blanket. He put it on top of me and him. "You start school tomorrow." Kaoru said "Great something new to worry about." I said with a whole lot of sarcasm. We both laughed "Your laugh is cutie." Kaoru said to me "are you trying to complement me?" I asked "Yes I am." He answered "I'm going to sleep." I said and then I put my head on Kaoru's lap. "What are you doing?" Kaoru asked "Going to sleep" I answered. I pretended to fall asleep, but Kaoru actually though I had fallen asleep. He played with my hair, and then fell asleep.

I got up and covered him with the blanket. I decided to give a go at the door. I kicked the door with all my might and the door collapsed. The big BANG woke up Kaoru. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the place "Let's get back to the house!" I yelled and he pulled me through the maze. When we reached the house we were drenched. Hikaru ran out of the house and hugged Kaoru "awe, brotherly love!" I said. I walked into the house and went up to my room. I took a shower and this time I remembered to bring clothes.

After the shower I went to sleep, but I couldn't shake the fear of the room because I didn't want to tell Kaoru but I wanted to cry the whole time. I have claustrophobia, and that is my little secret.

I awoke to a alarm, an annoying alarm. I punch the alarm and it turned off. I got up and saw at the end of my bed there was a school uniform. I got up and changed into my uniform; the stylist came in and did my hair. He put in a braid and put a white bow at the bottom to keep the braid together.

I walked out of the room and walked to the pool only to find Hikaru and Kaoru eating at a table by the pool. "Would you like pancakes?" asked the waiter I nodded my head. The twins looked up and started to blush "What's the matter?" I asked and Hikaru spoke up "You look, different in the uniform." He explained. I look different. I sat down and said "Thanks.". My pancakes came "It's funny how I'm a maid and yet I'm treated like imp the owner" I said "Well it's because you our friend." Kaoru began to explain "and you always will be" Hikaru finished explaining. I felt touched. Before I knew it we were on our way to the school.

When we got there I made friends quickly with a girl. Her name was Aika and she had a huge crush on Hikaru, and was planning to give him a love letter, and that made me go "AWWWWWW". She told me she was afraid though because she wasn't used to boys. I told her when she confessed her love I will hide and then after words she can run to me. "Okay! I will tell him today! I will give him the letter!" she said. She pulled out a letter and I said "You already had the letter written?" "Yea well I was planning to give this to him last month." I cut her off "LAST MONTH!" I laughed

During class I saw her in the front of the class room, shaking from being so nervous. I threw a note at her and it said

_Don't be so nervous, he will say yes. I PROMISE!_

After she read the note she calmed down. At lunch Aika went to go use the rest room so I was alone for a minute but I realized how big the cafeteria was. I spotted Hikaru and Kaoru alone in the corner of the room. I almost got up to go sit with them but I saw Aika giving to note to Hikaru, so I stopped not wanting to disturb her. She came running back "He said to meet him outside by the fountain before class, so in like 30 min."She yelled "Okay! I'll hide behind a bush." I told her. After lunch I saw Hikaru and Kaoru leave the room "show time!" I said cheerfully.

I pushed her all the way to the fountain "I'll be hiding here" I pointed to a bush. "Go get them tiger!" I yelled and I ran off. Hikaru came by and said "Hey Aika, Hikaru has a crush on someone else and I was wondering if you would go out with me instead?" That wasn't right because that WAS Hikaru and not Kaoru. "Sure, Kaoru." Aika answered. This wasn't right, this was a trick. "Hey Kaoru she said she would be okay with you." Hikaru called out behind him and out came out the real Kaoru. Aika stood there speechless. "You're so mean." She said with tears falling out of her eyes. "You're the mean one; you would rather go out with Kaoru instead of me." Hikaru explained. I had enough of this. I walked out from behind the bush only to see Hikaru about to rip the letter to shreds. But I ran up to the twins and took the letter. "Stop you monsters!" I yelled at them. They stood there frozen. "Here I thought that you were nice and pure hearted but that was only a mask." I said "You can sell me again for all I care but don't expect me ever to be your friend ever again!" I yelled that last bit. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Jade we are." Kaoru began but I cut him off "You're not sorry, monsters are never sorry." I yelled at them. I grabbed Aika's hand and dragged her along. We ran to a abandoned music room. There I wept even though it should have been Aika who cried. "I promise never to fall for another boy." I swore but it was then when I learned that I had fallen for the twins.

After that afternoon I requested to have another job and they put me to piano duster, which was quite easy. They let me keep my room and a stylist, but I never had the stylist help me. I asked to have my seat moved in class and they allowed it. I started to walk to school and I always ate away from the twins. I kept to my promise, but I always wanted to run back to them and cry but I didn't allow myself to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jade when she got to high school POV*

I woke up and today would be the best day ever because Aika was going to celebrate my birthday with me. She didn't say what we were going to do but I knew it would be fun, and with my luck today was a half a day!

I put on my school uniform, and I found a birthday card tapped onto my mirror. The letter said

_Happy Birthday! – love your masters_

I threw out the letter. I put my hair up in a pony tail, and as an accessory I put on my necklace my sister gave me.

After school ended I met up with Aika.

"What's the plan?" I asked

she handed me a blind fold, that's said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Put this on." She commanded.

I put on the blind fold and she pulled me along, once in a while she would warn me about stairs. I heard doors open, and I was put down on a chair.

"Stay here!" a voice, but this voice didn't belong to Aika. "Take off the blind fold!" yelled another voice.

I took off the blind fold to see a group of boys.

I noticed to boys in particular, Hikaru and Kaoru. I got up from my chair and walked to the door,

"Aika lets go. The twins are here." I commanded

"I thought you were friends again." Aika said

"Were would you get an idea like that?" I asked

"The twins said so." She explained. I looked from the corner of my eye to see the twins grinning.

"Why does she hate you guys?" asked a girl dressed in the boy's uniform , which I thought was weird but I never questioned it.

"Their monsters" I explained while getting closer to the door.

I don't know why but I started to cry, so I ran to the door so no one will see me cry but someone grabbed my hand.

"Stop running, we are different now." Kaoru said I tried to tug away with my head turned away from him. Hikaru grabbed my head

"Birthday girls shouldn't cry."Hikaru said with a nod. I tried to get out of their grasp one more time

"Masters please let go."

I wouldn't call them by their real name, never in a billion years.

"Masters?" asked the blond boy that I hear is called Tamaki.

"Yea she's supposed to be our maid, we used to be" Hikaru began but I broke loose and ran. Somehow Kaoru beat me to the door, and grabbed me. It felt like he was giving me a hug,

"Let go." I begged but I wanted to stay in his arms at the same time.

"Why aren't you struggling?" Kaoru asked. I wept in his arms for the first time in a long time. I fell asleep in his arms but I could hear the conversation going on.

"She is finally going to smile, for real." I heard Aika say

"It feels nice, to have her near me." Kaoru say

"Ha-ha! You still like her don't you?" Hikaru laughed

"No! She probably still hates us" Kaoru said.

"I would too, I mean if I were her." Another voice said. I decided it was time for me to get up.

I opened my eyes and I realized I was on Kaoru's lap. I started to blush because of the position I was in.

"You're already blushing?" Kaoru asked I sat up immediately. I looked at the table in front of me and saw cup's full of tea.

"It's not tea, its Coke." Hikaru explained

"We remember you hate tea." Kaoru said. I grabbed the cup and drank from it. A little boy that I believe is called Honey came into the room with my birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you." Every one sang, I remember how I have only been celebrating my birthday only with Aika. The cake was the shape of a heart.

I grabbed my necklace and held it tight. I closed my eyes and pictured my sister singing along to the song. After the song I ate the cake, and the twins wanted to play a game.

"What game?" I asked.

"Kick the can!" The twins said in harmony like they rehearsed this from before.

"Sure! Jade would love to play!" Aika said

"Teams?" Kaoru asked.

"No way! There's an odd amount of people." Haruhi explained.

"Yea!" I agreed

"Tamaki is it!" Honey yelled.

"Let's play." Kyoya said as he pulled an empty can out of the cabinet in the corner of the room. We walked outside and set the can down. Tamaki kicked the can and we started to run. Two hands grabbed me and started to pull me.

"This way." Hikaru said

"Follow us!" Kaoru finished. I didn't bother to fight because it was fun to be dragged around with them. We ended up in a maze. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and started to talk

"Are you guys lost?" I asked, I felt stupid because I knew we were lost.

"No we just don't know where we are." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.

"That's the definition of lost." I yelled at them. _Hissssss Hissssss._

"Was that me or did I just hear a snake?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded I turned around and saw a rattle snake about a foot away from me.

I screamed and the snake got even to me. I felt a hand around my waits and it pulled me away. We began to run, but the snake caught on, it chased after us.

"This snake is smart!" Hikaru yelled. I was getting tired, I couldn't feel my legs. I saw a tree up ahead, that would be a good place to relax and hide from the snake too, but can snakes climb trees?

"Can snakes climb trees?" I asked.

"Let's test it out!" Kaoru answered. We reached the tree and somehow we all climbed it at the same time. There were only enough branches that were strong enough to hold the twins, so I let them sit on the thick tree branches, and I sat on a thin tree branch. I was cool with it because I didn't weigh that much.

"Are you okay with sitting on that branch?" Kaoru asked he looked quite worried.

"Yea! I don't weigh that much so" I was cut off by a huge bang. I looked at the branch I was on and I saw it was starting to break. I started to get off the branch but it started to break even faster. I looked down and boy that was the biggest mistake of the day, I saw the snake under me.

"Grab my hand!" Kaoru said, I looked up and I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to him.

"Tamaki is on his way with pest control" Hikaru said when he closed his phone. I nodded.

"You sure this branch can hold the both of us?" I asked Kaoru,

"Yea." Kaoru answered but he looked uncertain. I looked down and the snake was circling under me.

"That snake is smart, it must be trained, but why would it chase us?" Hikaru asked himself

"Maybe because we somehow got it angry?" I answered. I looked around and aw there were other trees around the maze.

"Did you tell Tamaki that we stuck in a tree, and not which tree?" I asked Hikaru

"Yea, why?" Hikaru said.

"There are other trees in the maze." I explained. The twins looked around but then thought.

"The tree we are in is the only tree with people in it!" They said in harmony.

Hikaru fell asleep on his side of the tree after a while, the snake was still under me waiting for me to fall and Kaoru had me in his arms because there was no more room on the tree.

"This reminds me of that time we played hide and go seek, when we were younger" Kaoru said

"Yea, and remember how I kicked down the door!" I laughed and Kaoru joined in.

"It's been a while." Kaoru said

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I said

"Okay truth or dare?" Kaoru asked me

"Dare, truths are for babies!" I said

"I dare you to, try and get your face as close to as you can without blushing!" Kaoru said

"What?" I asked. I didn't get what he meant.

"Like this" Kaoru said, he then was starting to get closer to me. It clicked it my head that he had to get as close as he could without me blushing. Challenge accepted.

"Hey you two love birds and Hikaru, are you okay?" Yelled Tamaki, he was bellow us and the snake was knocked out.

"Hold your breath! The exterminator has gassed the snake but the gas makes you fall asleep. The gas might get to you so hold your breath." Honey yelled.

"I'm feeling tired how about you?" Kaoru asked me.

"Hold your breath there's a gas." I began but Kaoru passed out on top of me. I took a deep breath from shock, and I blacked out too.

*about 30 min later*

"Wake up Jade; it's time to get up. Daddy is here!" said a voice.

"I'm not that stupid unlike you." I said while getting up. We were back in the music room.

"How rude. Don't be mean to daddy!" Tamaki said.

"I thought you were Haruhi's dad?" Hikaru said

"Are you abandoning you daughter?" Kaoru asked

"No of course not!" Tamaki said

"You're not my dad." I said. Tamaki looked hurt, and I felt guilty. I decided to play along.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said with a little girl voice. The twins looked shocked.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" I asked once again in a little girls voice

"This is mommy." Tamaki said while pointing at Kyoya.

"And these are your brothers." Tamaki added while pointing at the twins

"Last but not least, your cousins!" Tamaki finished while pointing at Honey and Mori. I nodded.

"Let's go home little sister" Hikaru said when picking me up bridal style.

"Yea let's go. It's getting dark out." Kaoru finished while opening the doors.

"It's barely dark out!" I protested but I looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

"Never mind." I said. So we left. I waved bye at the host club. We got picked up by a limo.

In the limo I asked "Why is Haruhi dressed like a boy even though she is a girl?" The twins stood still.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hikaru asked, but I knew he was faking it.

"I know when you're lying." I told him.

"Haruhi broke a vase that was quite expensive and she couldn't afford to pay back for the amount of the vase. So in order to pay us back she has become a Host club member." Kaoru explained

"Since Haruhi is a girl she must dress like a boy in order to be a Host Club Member." Hikaru finished. I broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaoru asked

"You did it again! You finished each other's sentence!" I laughed even harder. Soon the twins joined in the laughing.

*Later on that night*

There I lay in my bed. I had broken my promise to myself. My phone went off on my bed side table. I picked it up and saw I had gotten a message from Aika. Now that I think about it Aika wasn't there when I woke up. I opened my message from Aika only to find the worst message in the world.

_My parents just told me that we are moving to America. They bought a factory over in America and that's why we are moving to America. We leave next week. _


End file.
